


Il grande peccato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Gerontophilia, Multi, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nessuno è al sicuro dai peccati di Tsuyoshi, neanche i conventi.Ha partecipato a "Parolando" di WW.Prompt:Convento, Divorziato, Fritto, Carica!





	Il grande peccato

Il grande peccato

 

Tsuyoshi chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, mentre le mani callose della Madre superiora lo sfioravano.

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, mentre i suoi capelli rossi risaltavano sul cuscino.

Socchiuse le labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere, tra sospiri e carezze, l’ambiente aveva un forte odore di chiuso, di umido e di sudore.

Diversi veli neri erano abbandonati in giro per la stanza, mentre altrettante donne lo circondavano.

< Il gusto del peccato è inebriante, raramente ho conosciuto chi sapesse rifiutarlo. Il mio corpo è nettare per le api affamate > pensò, ricambiando un bacio dato con foga, con movimenti studiati di lingua e labbra. < Un corpo teso, che so far vibrare come una corda di violino. Ricoperto di cicatrici in ogni sua piccola parte, ma che danno l’insieme di una bambola ancora più preziosa perché saggiata dal tempo. Sono stato addestrato solo a questo >.

Socchiuse le gambe, muovendo i piedi minuti.

All’odore si aggiungeva anche quello di _fritto_ delle focacce sistemate in un paniere, coperto da un fazzoletto candido, appoggiato in un angolo della stanza. Accanto ad esso c’erano delle piccole pale da giardinaggio e dei guanti di lavoro sporchi di terra.

Decine di scarpe erano abbandonate ammonticchiate ai piedi del letto.

Delle dita più giovanili, quasi infantili, pizzicarono la spalla di Tsuyoshi.

< Sono riuscito ad entrare in questo _convento_ fingendomi uno squattrinato giardiniere _divorziato_. Ho sedotto i loro cuori, uno dopo l’altro.

Presto potrò avere da ognuna di loro tutte le informazioni che vorrò e poi… spazzerò via questo posto. Non resterà in piedi una sola pietra e non ci sarà un solo testimone capace ancora di respirare.

Tsukoshi mi aspetterà fuori, appena gli darò il segnale, per portarmi via. Sembrerà un semplice terremoto, una causa naturale. Nessuno mi collegherà mai al disastro, e soprattutto non penserà alle mie fiamme. Sarà una missione pulita, semplice e veloce >. I suoi gemiti si fecero più alti e rochi, mentre passava le dita tra dei capelli gonfi e morbidi.

La luce del sole all’esterno si tinse di rosso fuoco, mentre il cielo diventava color sangue.

“ _Carica!_ ” gridò la più anziana delle suore, saltandogli addosso. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, il suo corpo rugoso e cadente puzzava di marcio, la sua pelle giallastra era grinzosa e ricoperta da grossi nei.

“Vedo che sei ancora piena di vita… _eheh_ …” scherzò Tsuyoshi, guardando la donna sorridergli con dei denti gialli, illuminandosi nel suo viso attempato.

< Esaudirò la missione di Manuel in modo perfetto e se qualcuno dovesse vedermi nei dintorni, cambierò aspetto convenientemente. Nessuno potrà mai vedere il mio reale viso, nessuno che lascerà in vita, s’intende…

A patto che non siano ordini del boss >.


End file.
